


Commonwealth Blues

by allyjd



Series: MacCready's Secrets [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Male-Female Friendship, POV Male Character, Secret Crush, Work In Progress, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyjd/pseuds/allyjd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though travelling the Commonwealth with a pocketful of caps seems only ideal, MacCready slowly realizes that his boss isn't exactly what he thought she was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commonwealth Blues

Maybe it was the way she had walked into The Third Rail with nothing but confidence, or how she had told Barnes to fuck off as she pushed past the gunner to get a look at him. However, it was mostly the pile of caps she had dumped in his lap as she told him she needed a gun.

 _Strange,_ MacCready had thought at the time. With a tricked out shotgun on her back and a 10mm strapped around her thigh, she certainly hadn’t looked like someone who had needed an extra gun.  Nonetheless, here he was, keeping a few paces behind her back as she inspected the tato plants at Oberland Station. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t been looking for a new gig. The Gunners had made sure no one dared even look in his direction when they needed a hand, so caps began to seem more like a twisted dream than real life. But MacCready was smart enough to know good things didn’t just fall in his lap no questions asked, even if all 250 caps were real. It was this reason his Boss was such a curiosity to him.

 _Nora._ He let her name flood his mind, not daring to ever say it aloud. She had obviously never intended him to even know her name, keeping quiet about it until he started to ask around.

* * *

 

“It’s Nora, if you must know.” She had looked more than a little irritated when she overheard him ask Preston. Her dark eyes held secrets and MacCready had finally found out why. She was the one the entire Commonwealth wouldn’t shut up about. _The ‘Vault Dweller’, they’d say. The woman driven by endless need to find her lost baby, the woman who now was General of the Minutemen._ MacCready had felt a blush rush to his cheeks, embarrassed of being caught, but even more embarrassed at not realizing who he was calling ‘Boss’. Before he could attempt to explain, Nora had gone as quickly as she had arrived.

* * *

 

The memory brought back the same flush as he watched her talk to some of the settlers at the station. She had a sternness to her that was undeniable, but when she talked to the settlers, the people she swore to protect with her life, there was a new gleam in her eye, more care in her words. MacCready felt a flush of pride as he watched her, but quickly pushed it back down. Too many complications in letting an idea like that come to surface.

As if she could sense his unease, she turned and closed the distance between them. He watched her wearily, bringing the cigarette to his lips in attempt to hide his thoughts. She turned back one last time to the settlers, and waved.

“Come on, MacCready. I want to get to shelter before the storm hits. I know you handle the rads worse than I do.” For a moment she rested her hand on his arm, looking out towards the horizon. MacCready’s breath hitched, feeling sudden heat coming from her touch. _It’s been so long. So long since anyone has touched me with something other than a weapon. But Lucy-_ He stopped his train of thought, pulling away from Nora’s touch. She didn’t notice the change, she simply walked down the tracks towards her destination. Shaking his head of the unwanted thoughts, he followed suit, his rifle resting in his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, and it's in progress as I try to work out my ideas. Comments are all welcome. Thank you!


End file.
